Shadic and Emerald: The Beginning
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: Kyree and his girlfriend Destiny accidentaly find themselves becoming keyblade wielders and now have to help Kyree's little brother Kaleb who has been taken by the heartless. Are they up for the task?
1. Dive Into The Heart

**I've been waiting to write this for a long time and I think now is as good a time as ever. The characters will talk to each other after this chapter because I have a couple announcements. I will be making a what if story on into the dragon realm once I'm done making these 3 stories. So once I'm done with this and the other 2 stories, I will start making a what if. I guess you could say I've got a full plate on my hands. Without further ado, let's start the story.**

It was a warm Friday afternoon. My girlfriend and I were in my room playing Call of Duty Black Ops II on my Xbox 360 ad having a great time. "Face it girl, you can't beat me at my game!" She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and get sniped my boy." The score was 25-29 with me in the lead. I had used a K9 unit and got the winning kill causing her to hit me in my shoulder. "Aw, don't be like that Destiny." She pouted and crossed her arms. I gave her a peck on the cheek and she loosened up a bit and I decided to put a new game on, "Let's play some Kingdom Hearts." She nodded then picked up a controller and I did the same. We played for a couple hours until something weird happened. Right when we defeated Ansem and beat the game, our controllers started to vibrate for n reason then electrocuted us both. We wanted to scream but nothing was able to come out of us as we passed out. We woke up minutes later and when we looked at each other our first reaction was to feel shocked but we then laughed at how ridiculous we looked. Destiny had a purple and black polka-dotted skirt and a silver sparkling shirt, her hair went into a ponytail with a little blue ball at the end while her eyes look like they had slits in them like a cats. She said my ears looked like that of a wolf, a tail, my eyes were a golden hazel and I had whiskers. "We look like freaks hahaha." Destiny laughed but it wasn't over yet. We got to our feet and I went to stretch only to materialize a keyblade in my hand, "Woah! A keyblade! Dessy are you seeing this?!" I looked at her only to see she had a keyblade as well, "How did we get these?" I shrugged at her, "I think it may have had something to do with the electrocutions." She had the kingdom key and I had the kingdom key D.

All of a sudden, it started to get dark outside and we started to hear loud bangs from the other side of my room door. "What's going on?" Dessy looked at me and I quietly crept to the door. I looked at her the nodded and opened it to find heartless soldiers. "Dessy run!" we quickly got pass them and out my house. I turned around only to find them giving chase and slowly catching up. I passed Dessy and swung at a window breaking the glass allowing us to jump out. We turned around and got in a battle stance as we were soon crowded. "Ok, there are 15 of them and 2 of us. Think we have a shot?" Dessy smirked and began to swing at some of them and I did the same. The number of heartless were dropping and we were only just getting started. I looked to my right and saw my 8 year old brother get cornered by shadows and quickly ran over to help him. I was too late as one jumped on him and faded away. The ones that were left I killed in an instant then watched their hearts rise into the air and disappear. I looked at my brother only to see the same thing happen to him causing him to fade away, "KALEB, NO!" I tried to grab him but my hands went through him as he turned translucent. I looked behind me and saw Dessy struggling to hold off the heartless. I ran to her and slashed through all the heartless then grabbed her hand and ran into the house. She locked the door behind us and turned around. In the middle of my living room we saw a giant vortex sucking in everything. I took her hand and ran back outside. "What is that?!" I looked up to see a giant heartless with a heart shaped hole in its chest. "It's Darkside! Just keep hitting him!" We both leapt into the air and began to slash at him. I was knocked back a couple feet then grabbed by him. Dessy had to knock his hand open then repeatedly slashed his face causing him to stagger back far enough for me to go back and slash back and forth. Darkside began to glow and sparks flew out of him as Dessy and I hugged each other close, "See you on the other side." The ground under us broke apart and we fell into and abyss. I blacked out as I felt myself fall almost endlessly.

I woke up on a platform with endless darkness around me. I started to hear a voice talking to me, "So much to do, so little. Take your time. Now walk forward, can you do it?" I looked around and began walking forward. All of a sudden, 3 pillars came out of the ground and held a sword, shield, and a staff. "Power sleeps within you…if you give it form…it will give you strength." I looked around and grabbed the staff. "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?" I nodded then said yes and watched as the staff disappeared. "Your path is set." I then turned around and looked at the other 2 choices. "Now what will you give up in return?" I went and grabbed the shield and inspected it closely. "The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?" I shook my head and put the shield back, "I think I should take a look at the sword." I walked over and picked up the sword and inspected it, "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?" I looked back at the shield then to the sword, "Yes." The sword disappeared out of my hands. "You're path is set. You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose? " I couldn't see where the voice was coming from but nodded, "That sounds about good to me." I looked around to see that the platform was crumbling apart. I soon fell into the darkness below and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was standing on a different platform. "You've gained the power to fight." I watched as the staff appeared into my hands. I swung it swiftly and looked around. "All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others." I watched as the same creatures that were on my world appear. "There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." I began fighting the creatures until they stopped showing up. The platform became covered with a thick darkness and began sinking in. I woke up to find myself on a different platform. A door stood in front of me and I opened it to find myself in a different world, my backyard with my friends: Marc, Travis, and Evan. "Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself." I walked to Marc and he asked me a question, "What's most important to you?" I had to think this over for a second then with all my heart I spoke back to him, "I have to honestly say friendship. Marc looked at my with a blank stare, "Is friendship such a big deal?" I was shocked at the question but then moved to Evan who then spoke, "What are you afraid of?" I had to think again then it came to me, "Being indecisive." Like Marc, Evan gave me a blank stare and I moved onto Travis who asked me my final question, "What do you want outta life?" I stood there for a while thinking to myself then looked back to my friend, "To broaden my horizons." Travis smirked at me, "Broaden your horizons huh?" I began to hear the voice again, "You value your friendship. You're afraid of being Indecisive. You want to broaden your horizons. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journeys end. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." The world around me glowed and I closed my eyes once more. I opened my eyes to see that I was back on a platform again. I looked to the side and saw that stairs were leading me to a different platform. I quickly ran up the platform and looked around. The coast was clear and I casually walked across only to hear the voice again, "The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." I turned around to see my shadow come out the ground and become Darkside, "NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!" I tried to run but almost fell off the platform. I looked behind me and my staff appeared into my hands, "Alright then, let's party." I ran at Darkside and began whacking him and hitting him with everything I had until he shoved both his hands into the ground and began creating a thick sheath of darkness around the platform slowly sinking me in. "No! Arghg! Help! Somebody help me!" I began to struggle against the darkness. "But don't be afraid." I kept trying to pull myself out to no avail. I began sinking deeper until I was fully covered and couldn't see. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." I tried to scream but nothing was able to escape my mouth as the thick darkness was drowning me out. It was becoming harder and harder to breath and I thought I wasn't going to make it. Finally the voice spoke once more, "So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.

I started to hear Dessy's voice in the background calling my name. I thought it was only my imagination but her calls started to become urgent and more frequent. I quickly woke up and looked around to see her and a giant tower. "Where are we?" She shrugged and I got to my feet, "Hey did you have a dream about all those platforms and a disembodied voice?" She was surprised at me, "Yeah, how did you know?" I looked at the tower in front of us, "Had the same dream but it felt so real." We soon entered to tower and saw more creatures. Dessy and I got out our keyblades and began fighting the monsters in front of us. We made our way up the stairs and came to a door that would lead to a room. "I looked at Dessy before opening it, "You ready for this?" She nodded and I slowly opened the door with a bright light shining at us.

 **Kyree: I think we might like this  
Destiny: Speak for yourself  
Kyree: Don't be like that at least Smoke isn't here  
Destiny: I guess that's a plus**


	2. To Atlantica

**Kyree: I hope we can get my brother back  
Destiny: Same here  
Kyree: Someone will have the answers hopefully  
Destiny: I feel for you**

When the light dimmed down, we saw an old guy sitting in a chair at a desk. "Come forth you two. I been expecting you." Destiny and I walked in and stood in front of the man, "Excuse me sir, where are we?" The man looked at me with a serious look on his face, "My name is Yen Sid and you have arrived to my safe haven." Destiny and I looked at each other with surprised glances, "You are Yen Sid? As in the sorcerer Yen Sid?" Yen Sid nodded and waved his fingers at his desk showing us the past events that happened to us, "It would seem that you both have been chosen by the keyblade." He then looked at me and stroked his beard, "And you wish to recover your brother. Am I correct?" I nodded and Yen Sid smiled a little, "I believe that you two should go and find him but beware of the heartless that hunt for you." He waved his finger and an image of the heartless that attacked my brother on my world was shown. Destiny and I looked at each other and nodded. Things got serious and we both felt like new people, "Master Yen Sid, is there anything else we should do while away?" The master levitated a book over to us and began to tell us a story, "As you know, the keyblade is a mystical weapon use by only the ones it chooses. These keyblade wielders were meant to bring peace and tranquility to the worlds it guards. However, these keyblade wielders became obsessed with power and began to fight one another over a prime power: Kingdom Hearts. Master Xehanort was amongst these fighters but was able to escape. He has since disappeared without a trace. I have trained keyblade wielders that have since fallen." And image of Sora, Riku, King Mickey, and other came up and slowly fade away. "You two are these worlds last hope. In every world lies a keyhole shaped door. You must keep the heartless from finding these keyholes by sealing them with your keyblades." Me and Destiny's keyblades appeared in our hands. "Can I trust you to save the worlds while searching for your brother?" We both said yes in unison and Master Yen Sid sighed, "In the next room you will find 3 fairies. They will help you become equipped with the right gear for your mission." Destiny and I walked into the next room and met the 3 fairies. "Hello there young ones. We are guessing Yen Sid sent you in?" Destiny nodded and looked at me, "Prepare for a full makeover." I rolled my eyes as individually the fairies zapped me with magic changing my clothes. "No, he needs more pink." I was zapped and put into a pink dress, "I don't think this look really suits me." Destiny laughed and I glared at her while being zapped again. "Obviously, he needs a lot of green." I was put in a green screen suit, "Not my idea of battle gear." I was zapped once more and this time I was put in pajamas, "Anyone else feel like taking a nap?" The fairies began arguing and zapped me all at the same time outing me in my underwear I looked downed and covered my body, "There seems to be a draft in here." I was hit one last time and given: fingerless gloves, boots, jeans with little rips and tears along the legs, a leather jacket, and visor glasses. "Now this is a look I can roll with." Next was Destiny. I watched and laughed as the same things happened to her. Her final gear were: high heeled boots, a long skirt, a short sleeve shirt with glowing specs on it, and her hair in a long ponytail. "Looking good…for once." She punched me in my shoulder and we waved to the fairies, "Thanks for the new threads…" I couldn't think of their names but they helped me out, "Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather." We got back into Yen Sid's room and stood tall as he spoke, "Now then, are you to sure you're ready to embark on the perilous journey?" I looked at Destiny and gave her a look of acceptance. She smirked at me and looked back at Yen Sid, "Yes Master Yen Sid, we are ready for the journey that awaits us." The sorcerer nodded and snapped his fingers and a plane like ship appeared in the window behind him, "Then use this ship to travel to each world." We were about to leave but Yen Sid called us back, "Before you go, your names should be changed to ensure that no one that might be with the darkness knows you. Kyree, from this day forth, you shall be known as Shadic. Destiny, from this day forth, you shall be known as Emerald. Also take this." Yen Sid gave us some spells and told us good luck. I looked at Emerald and smiled big. We thanked the master and left to go to the ship.

When we got in, all the controls were glowing and beeping. "Wow, look at all this." We buckled ourselves into the seats and looked at each other, "Do you know how to fly this thing?" Emerald looked at me with a shocked expression, "I thought you knew how to fly it!" after a while, we began to argue and bicker with each other, "You're the one who flew the gummi ship in the game" "We you're the one who plays it more than me!" I got frustrated and began pushing random buttons. "Shadic what are you doing?" I didn't look at Emerald and continued to press buttons, "We someone's gotta know how to fly this thing." My eyes caught a big red button and Emerald grabbed my hand before I could press it, "Don't even think about it buddy boy." I pulled my hand away and looked around a little more. "Hey, I found a key." I turned around to find that Emerald had pressed a flashing yellow button and started the engine, "And away we go!" We were soon off flying through the in between worlds. Emerald piloted the ship while I maned the guns, "What world are we heading to first?" Emerald looked at me and smirked, "Atlantica." I couldn't help but think of actually being able to meet the real life Disney characters starting with Ariel. "Uh oh, we got heartless on our left flank." I looked through the targeting mechanism and saw a couple of heartless battleships heading for us, "I'm surprised we didn't get a battle fleet sent to us as a welcoming party." I began firing at the ships destroying them on contact. After a while had passed, we had reached Atlanica and hid the ship underwater. When we got out, Emerald and had turned into a mermaid and I a merman. She looked even more beautiful than ever, her purple scales going along with her now dark black hair, "Wow, Shadic, look at us…we look amazing." I couldn't help but fidget trying to get used to these fins for legs. Emerald had it easy and swam around me easily while I was just getting the hang of it. She took my hand and helped me to learn faster, "Ok, it's simple, just slowly and carefully wiggle your fins back and forth and when you feel more comfortable, do it a little faster. Follow my lead." She started to slowly swim away from me and I had a rough time following her but soon got the hang of it. I was soon able to do some crazy stuff while swimming causing her to shake her head at me, "Show off." I smirked at her and swam closer, "I almost forgot to mention, nice seashells." Emerald immediately covered her chest, "Quit it, Shadic!" I laughed but was soon cut short as heartless appeared out of nowhere, "They just don't let up!" Emerald and I materialized our keyblades and began swimming after the heartless who had changed forms to be better equipped underwater. "Get back here you heart stealing scum!" I turned around and saw Emerald hitting every heartless around her. I tried to use magic but couldn't seeing as I didn't have enough mana power in me to use. All of a sudden, I felt a rush of energy in me and pointed my keyblade at a big group of heartless, "Fire!" a fireball formed on the tip of my keyblade and shot at the heartless eradicating them on sight. Emerald looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "How did you do that?" I shrugged not knowing the source of mana. "I could see that you needed help so I pitched in a little." I turned around instantly, "That voice sounds like…Ariel!" I soon came face to face with the red haired mermaid. Emerald and I smiled at each other then looked to Ariel, "Hello there, thanks for you know…helping us back there. My name is kyr- I mean Shadic and this is my girlfriend, Emerald." We both shook hands with Ariel and she gave us friendly smiles, "Let's go to my dad's throne room where it's safe." Ariel began to swim away with us following her. I looked around while swimming and saw something glimmer and shine by the seafloor, "Hey, what's that?" We all veered off and went to check out what that item was. It was a can. I found it amazing how people litter and damage the ocean but Ariel didn't think so, "Oh let me see! Amazing, I wonder what it is." Emerald tapped her on the shoulder, "That is a can, and it's used for holding food and keeping it fresh." Ariel looked at the can and swam toward a rock that looked a little out of place…almost like it was hiding something. "I collect human inventions and store them in my grotto because they're so fascinating." We entered the grotto and looked around. There were so many items I recognized from my world, "What the…is that my Xbox 360?!" I saw to the dark gaming console and flipped it over. Sure enough it had the symbol I put on it. I was a little hurt on the inside but realized maybe, it was for the best. Everyone left the grotto and went to King Triton's throne room. On the way, we were being followed by heartless who were gaining and fast. I told everyone to continue while I shot fireballs. It was getting a little too risky and I swam away to the throne room again. As soon as I got in, I had a trident pointed at me and I put my arms up in surrender. King Triton fired a lightning bolt past me and destroyed the heartless in one hit. "We gotta learn how to do that." Emerald said swimming up to me. I was able to feel my heart beating again and laughed nervously. Ariel swam up to her dad and gave him a big hug, "Thanks for saving us daddy." I watched as the little mermaid showed daughterly affection toward her dad and it made me think of my family, more specifically…my little brother.

 **Shadic: I finally get to be Shadic like I wanted  
Emerald: Why do I have to be Emerald  
Shadic: I couldn't think of any other names  
Emerald: I feel so loved**


	3. Good Bye Atlantica, Hello Halloween Tow

**Shadic: It took me a while to get used to these damn fins  
Emerald: I find them cute  
Shadic: Good for you I want my legs back  
Emerald: You're such a kill joy**

King Triton looked at us his crown glowing in the light, "Ariel, who are you're new friends?" I was about to speak but Ariel beat me to it, "This is Shadic and his girlfriend, Emerald." Triton looked at us and gave a little bit of a smile, "Well, I'm glad that you're making more friends. It would seem there isn't one person down here you're not friends with." I smirked at this and looked around hoping I could see some sort of clue to find the keyhole or my brothers' whereabouts. Triton became suspicious and Emerald had to poke me in my side to stop me. "Is there something you're looking for little one?" I looked back at the giant merman and became almost terrified of what he might do to me if I lied. But I've done worse than lied so I made up a story, "Well, my sparkling rock I was holding while we were swimming away, fell somewhere and I really need to find it." Triton stroked his beard and looked around, "Very well. Ariel, take your friends and look for this stone." She nodded and we swam off but not before getting one last word from the king, "Stay safe!" I looked back and gave a thumbs up. Once we were out of sight I spilled the beans to everyone, "Ok, there is no sparkling rock. I was trying to look for some clue to find the keyhole or my brother." Ariel tilted her head in confusion and I started to explain until I was interrupted by Sebastian, "Ariel, get to safety! Those creatures are close to the surface!" I looked at Emerald and nodded. We both got out our keyblades and swam off.

We got near the surface and saw some heartless about to corner Flounder. Emerald swam faster and knocked the heartless away and I soon joined up with her. Heartless started appearing out of thin air and it was beginning to become a bit problematic. "There are too many of them!" I tried to look for a way out and saw a little opening for us to escape through, "There!" Everyone saw the direction I was pointing in and began swimming away. Emerald had Flounder in her grasp and held him close as we got away. "Here, take him, Shadic!" I turned around and was given Flounder by Emerald. He began shaking in my arms and I watched as Emerald began going on an all out attack on the heartless. She started to swing her keyblade in all directions bashing each heartless that came her way. I was surprised in her sudden combat skill enhancements. "There we go. That should be the last ones." I let Flounder go and he quickly swam to Emerald, "Thank you for saving me. I was trying to look for Ariel but those things chased me and got me lost." Emerald looked at me then at Flounder, "We know where Ariel is right now. Follow us, we will take you to her ourselves." Flounder smiled big and began to follow us back to Triton's throne room.

We got back and Flounder swam to Ariel who gave him a big hug. "Oh Flounder, I'm so glad you're safe." All was going well, until Triton came to see us, "You two, stay away from my daughter!" Emerald and I looked at him in confusion, "Wait, we didn't hurt her." The king pulled out his trident and slammed the bottom of it on the ocean floor, "I know keyblade wielders when I see them. You are not from this world! Leave at once!" Emerald and I wanted to protest but didn't see the point. "Daddy, stop! They mean no harm to us! They saved me and Flounder earlier! Can't you have at least a little consideration?!" Triton shook his head, "These 2 are the reason those creatures are even here!" Ariel wanted to say something back but I stopped her, "It's ok. We will be back, just you wait." With a smile, I swam away Emerald following me. We got back to the gummi ship and prepared to take off, "Who could live a father like that? At least my dad is chill and disciplines me when I need it." Our fins turned back into legs, we and we took off.

We set a course for Halloween Town and began flying through the in between worlds. "We got more heartless that want to play." I smirked at emerald and began to shoot at multiple heartless. The same red button from earlier began to flash and I looked at Emerald who wasn't looking. I pressed the button and ended up firing seeker missiles at the battleships. "They make this way to easy!" I began to brag while Emerald swerved and maneuvered us through the in between worlds. A heartless ship was gaining and soon rammed us causing me to fall out my chair. Emerald laughed at me and did a barrel roll to mess with me. "Hey! Watch it!" More battle ships started to show up and I got back in my chair to fire at them. A ship tried to ram us again and I quickly blasted it away, "Don't test with me like that." Emerald looked back at me and rolled her eyes, "You know, if you're done laughing and bragging, we can land in Halloween Town." I gave her a glance and we landed.

Everything was all dark and spooky and Emerald began to get creeped out real quick, "I got a bad feeling about this place." I looked at her and made a face, "What's wrong? Getting scared already?" She glared at me and I laughed a little. We looked a lot different than what we used to. My right ear looked like it was ripped in half, my tail had some bones showing, and my body looked like I was put through a giant shredder. Emerald however, looked way creepier. Her clothes were torn and it looked like something with big claws attacked her, her mouth had razor sharp fangs and eyes were darkened to an empty gray color, her hair was all frizzled and a mess, and some of her skeleton was showing. We looked around until we came to a sign, "Guillotine Gate." It pointed to the right and we followed it only to see a bunch of creepy monsters, ghosts, and ghouls. I looked carefully and could see one monster standing above the others, he wore a black suit and looked to be a skeleton. Everyone was clapping and yelling his name out, "JACK! JACK! JACK!" That's when it dawned on me, "Emerald do you know who that is?" She shook her head which shocked me, "You never watched 'Nightmare before Christmas'? You don't know who **HE** is?" She shook her head again, "Can we please stop with the pronoun game?" I nodded then looked back at the figure who was now making his way towards us. "Be ready, you're about to meet one of the coolest Disney characters of all time!" Emerald rolled her eyes at me and sighed, "We'll see about that." The tall figure towered over us, "I don't think I've seen your faces before. Are you from around here?" I was in so much awe I couldn't speak. "No, we just appeared here out of nowhere." I looked at Emerald who wasn't trying to hide her sarcasm. "My name is Jack, Jack Skellington." We both shook his bony hands and I couldn't help but tell him how much of a fan I was, "I am such a big fan of you Mr. Jack Skellington Sir! I was a kid you scared last Halloween! You got me good." Jack grinned and turned around. He then quickly jumped back around and yelled BOO! Emerald and I screamed and jumped scoring a creepy laugh from Jack. "I remember that jump anywhere! I do remember you, you left this behind." He pull out of his pocket, my trick or treat bag. I took it from him and looked in, all my candy was still in the bag. Emerald looked in as well and took a piece of chocolate out my bag. "Put it back." I looked at her and she smirked at me. She had already eaten it by the time I said something. Jack had brought into the lab and we saw a mad doctor with jet black glasses and half his head missing. "Hello there, Doctor Finkelstine." The mad doctor turned around and acknowledged us, "Good evening, Jack and company." I waved at the doctor and so did Emerald. Jack went over to his friend and pointed at us, more specifically…me. The 2 began to whisper to one another. "Excuse me sonny, but could you please lay on this table for me?" He had a creepy smile and I shook my head no scared out of my mind. Someone came through the door to the lab holding what looked to be, a heartless? It was a girl with so many stitch and sew marks on her, "I grabbed the nearest one I could find doctor." She place the heartless on the table and we all took a look at it. Emerald materialized her keyblade just in case something goes wrong. "Well, Sally, I say you found a good one." I looked at Jack skeptically, "What is a heartless doing here?" Sally looked at me and brought me aside, "Jack is planning to have a heartless Halloween. It's going to be really scary." I was shocked. One of my favorite scarers was siding with the heartless and he didn't even know it, "I don't think that's such a good idea." Sally looked at me, "Why not?" I looked back at the heartless on the table, something was different about it, "They steal people's hearts and do bad stuff. My little brother was victim to one of these things and I promised I wouldn't stop until I get him back and make sure that everything's safe." Sally was shocked at this and looked back at the 2 studying the heartless soldier. "I think you should go. I will try to convince them." Emerald and I nodded at each other and walked to the door. "Good luck." I turned around to see Sally waving at us and we waved back then left.

We went to the gummi ship and took off. "Next stop, the Pride Lands or Neverland." I looked at the map and selected Pride Lands. Emerald looked at me with a bit of a glare. "What? I'd choose the Lion King over Peter Pan any day." She rolled her eyes and we began to fly towards our destination, "I'm surprised we didn't have to fight any heartless in Halloween Town." I looked at her and nodded in agreement. Heartless were trying to surround us and I tried to blast all of them. I was doing well until one of them hit our right wing causing us to spiral out of control. "Whoa! Hold onto something!" I screamed to Emerald before seeing the world come into view. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

 **Shadic: I love seeing Jack  
Emerald: Going to ignore the fact King Triton wanted us dead basically  
Shadic: Yep  
Emerald: Figures**


	4. The Hercules Cup

**Shadic: Man that was a bumpy ride  
Emerald: No shit Sherlock  
Shadic: I get to meet Simba  
Emerald: Oh wow I like him**

The ship crashed ejecting us almost instantly. We both hit the ground hard and laid there for a second. I looked behind me and saw that the gummi ship was self-repairing itself due to the damages it suffered. I looked at Emerald only so see that she and I had both turned into lions to blend with this world. We looked around and saw a giant rock formation, "Pride Rock!" We ran to the rock only to encounter heartless squads that seem to have taken on the appearance of things you might find in this world. "Oh no!" Our keyblades materialized in our mouths and we began hacking and slashing at the enemies around us. After some time had passed, the heartless had stopped showing up and we began running to the giant rock. "Don't worry, we're almost to Pride rock!" Emerald got in front of me and began to slash at any heartless that came in our way. I kept running keyblade in mouth and charging. Pretty soon, we got to pride rock and saw other loins looking at us. We were out of breath and scared out of our minds from the amounts of heartless that we fought. One of the lions came forth to us and smiled, "Hello there, welcome to the Pride Lands. My name is Nala and my mate Simba is up in the Pride Rock." I was too tired to say anything but Emerald was able to speak, "We are here searching for something and we could use the help of your leader to find it." Nala raised an eyebrow and looked at us, "What is it you're searching for?" Emerald opened her mouth and tried to tell her about our mission, "We are searching for the ke-" I quickly covered her mouth, "We are looking for an object called a key hole. It looks like this." I began to draw the keyhole shape in the ground as best I could but she couldn't think of a place where the keyhole might be. "Sorry you 2. I've never seen that in my life…wait maybe Simba has seen that." Emerald and I started to perk up as Nala went to grab Simba. When she left, Emerald and I looked at each other, "Shadic, we may find our first keyhole all fine and dandy, but how will we protect it?" I looked up trying to think, "I'm not sure; I've never thought about it." Just as I finished my sentence, heartless showed up and they were prepared for a fight. However, they seemed to move out the way as if waiting for something.

Wasting no time, Emerald and I sprang into action and began slashing at multiple heartless troopers. While in the middle of the fight, a lion came running up with a keyblade in his mouth as well. I looked at him and the soldiers, "Hey there, mind helping us?" He shook his head and went after me, "Shadic, you will be my ticket to getting my sister back!" I kept dodging and countering against this mysterious keyblade wielder. I'm not sure what it was, but something about him seemed very familiar. "Hey! What are you doing and who are you?!" The keyblade wielding lion didn't answer but kept attacking me. Emerald tried to come over to help but he shot a fireball at her knocking her away. I was shocked, amazed, and pissed. This unknown keyblade wielder came out of nowhere and attacked my girlfriend. I was so pissed that I couldn't control my anger, "You little…I will-!" Another lion came from the shadows and looked at me. He had tan fur and a scar under his eye. Instantly I knew who it was, "Scar! I had a feeling you'd be behind this!" Scar looked at me and smirked devilishly, "I've never see your face around here before but maybe if you join my legion, I will consider sparring you." I looked at Emerald and helped her up and saw my keyblade glow. "What's this?" Scar was shocked when I pointed my keyblade in the air and casted my first spell, "Thunder!" Without warning, lightning came down on the surrounding enemies and hit everyone including Scar and the mystery keyblade wielder. Both of them tried to dodge the multiple strikes while the heartless got slain by Emerald and me.

Eventually, Simba had arrived from Pride Rock and began to fight scar while Emerald and I fought the keyblade lion. Eventually, both of them retreated and we chased after them. "We will go after the other lion while you take care of Scar!" Simba nodded to me and I had a little moment of fanboy come out. The lion we were chasing got into a bush and disappeared when we got to it. Heartless were there to greet us with no mercy to be given. Emerald and I had to fight again and again trying to get back to our gummi ship which was somehow repaired and not that far. Quickly we got in and strapped ourselves in and took off.

Flying through the in between worlds, I saw multiple heartless battleships headed for us and manned the guns while Emerald took control of the piloting systems, "Shadic, on our left flank!" I looked through the targeting systems and began to fire counter strikes at the heartless heading for us. "Heartless to the front and right!" Emerald tried to fly us to safety but it wouldn't work. I proceeded to blast each vessel that came near us but they were getting too close to the point where if I hit them, the blast would damage the gummi ship. "Shadic we're almost there, just hang in there!" I heard Emerald call from the pilot seat. She was right. The new world came into view and we soon departed.

When we entered, there was a coliseum gate and a row of pillars. I wasn't found of this world but Emerald was as I could see the excitement in her eyes. "Welcome to the Olympus Coliseum, home of the gods and where the great Hercules performs!" I looked around and saw the entrance, "Let's go in and see what we can find inside." We went in and found a signup sheet for elite challengers. Emerald grabbed the feather of the pedestal and signed both our names up glancing at me, "Good girl." I smiled at her and caught a good backhand across the face from her, "Never say that to ma again if you don't want me to slay you where you stand!" I smirked at her and shrugged, "Alright, kitten." She looked at me and drew her keyblade, "You must really want to die." I drew mine and was getting ready to counter her until a little guy stood between us, "Save it for the games! Now get out there so I can announce yous to the audience!" We quickly got out into the arena and looked around and saw the audience. After the announcements we were put into a bracket tournament and given our opponents. It didn't take me long to figure out that some of the contestants were heartless. I tapped Emerald on the shoulder and pointed to some of the contestants, "I think some of our opponents might be heartless." She looked around but couldn't see the heartless. "All I see are normal combatants." I looked right at them and tried to get that off my mind. The lineup was my match first then Emeralds and then we went from there. I realized if we fought to our greatest potential, we may end up having to face each other but I figured it was worth it considering we can figure out where our strengths and weaknesses lay. The other contestants left the stage and let me and my opponent face off. I summoned my keyblade and watched as whatever I was facing turn into a big knight with a sword and shield. "The first combatants are Shadic vs The Noble Knight! Let the games begin!" I was ready for him and my keyblade already told me how to beat it.

The knight ran at me and swung his sword at me and I reacted quickly by dodging right and sweeping my keyblade at its legs. The knight brought down its shield and blocked my attack. He then started to swing wildly at me. I tried to find a flaw in him but was hit by his shield getting thrown back. I had to think and fast as he was slowly advancing towards me. Looking to the audience, Emerald pointed her keyblade into the air and made a motion for magic. That's right, if this heartless mimicked the idea of a knight, then it must be using is skin as metal armor making it weak to electric type attacks. I pointed my keyblade at the knight and cast the spell of lightning at it. Just as I predicted the static went all throughout the armor and I watched the heartless fall to the ground. The kingdom keyblade then powered up and I brought it down as hard as I could onto the heartless causing it to dematerialize into nothing more than a half heart shard.

Emerald and the rest of the crowd cheered for me as I bowed for a tremendous battle. I had minimal battle scars but still in fairly good shape. Emerald ran out from the audience and gave me a big hug. On this day, Victory was mine!

 **Shadic: Aww did I make kitten mad  
Emerald: Don't call me that damnit  
Shadic: Ill take that as a yes  
Emerald: I swear I will kill you**


	5. Mystery Solved

**Emerald: guess I'm up  
Shadic: Wish you luck  
Emerald: Thanks  
Shadic: Can I get something for that  
Emerald: Uh no**

I went to sit down and watch Emerald go to fight in the tournament. While the announcements were going on, I began to think about what that one lion was talking about back at the Pride Lands. _"You're my ticket to getting my sister back!"_ What could he have meant by that? I kept thinking about it then only could have come to a terrifying conclusion…" _He has to be from my world and knows me somehow. I felt like I knew him from somewhere…almost like we've seen each other before and had interaction…like we were friends._ " One idea came into my head but I quickly threw away that possibility. I knew it couldn't be him, not my best friend. That keyblade wielder though seemed like he somewhat knew me. The way he dodged and blocked my strikes had me thinking really hard. There was only one person who knows how I sword fight and I showed him how to properly counter it. I couldn't help it anymore. The mystery keyblade wielder had to be him. If only I could have found a way to get more info on him.

The match started and Emerald was fighting an actual person and not a heartless. She was slashing and trying to hit her opponent fairly quick. I had to admit, her speed out did mine by a mile. Her keyblade clashed against her opponents' sword and they ran around the field. I was amazed and on the edge of my seat at the same time. It was almost like they were perfectly made to combat each other. Emerald and her opponent clashed and struggled to overpower the other. Emerald struggled against her opponent to the point where she was put on one knee. I shielded my eyes but cracked them open and looked at the fight. Emerald got up and flipped into the air away from her target. They both looked at each other and started to slowly advance. I started cheering for Emerald and watched as she began building her energy up a little at a time then when she was ready I could feel her about to release and put my keyblade up in defense. Emerald ran at quick speed and slashed her opponent multiple time in different areas of their body until she dropped to the ground. It happened so quick that I could barely blink and miss it. The challenger was out cold but still breathing (from what I could see) and Emerald was declared the winner.

She ran and sat next to me as we saw all of the rest of competition go at it against each other. There was one contestant that I watched who made sure that I saw his strength. He kept looking at me during his fight and was purposely showing off to make me scared of him. I shrugged it off but I started to draw a connection to him. I tapped my girlfriend on her shoulder and pointed to the guy, "Hey, call me crazy, but I think that's the lion before." Emerald looked at me and tilted her head a couple ways then looked at me and nodded, "I can see how but it's a gamble." I chuckled a little at that comment before having to hold her up. Emerald's body went weak and her keyblade had words written on it " _You have learned the magic of time._ " Finally she had gotten off me and looked at her kingdom key, "Time stop magic…cool." I looked at her and watched her keyblade glow and dim. We admired the keyblade for a minute then heard some loud thumping coming from the battle field. We watched as a gigantic 3 headed dog come out. Emerald sprang into action faster than I could. Jumping into the fight to help the other contestants fend off the behemoth. I in turn knew who to look for now that this thing was out.

I looked by the entrance and saw the guy getting away but I didn't go after him just yet. I looked at Emerald then back. I assume she saw me because she put her hand up and pointed at the guy. I understood what she was saying and ran after the keyblade wielder ready for him. We exited the coliseum gates and drew our keyblades ready to face off. "Stay away from me Shadic…or should I say, Kyree? To be honest I'm confused on which it is." I stopped and looked at him in shock, "How do you know me?" He seemed to smirk when I asked him that question. He began to walk around me, keeping a very good distance between us. "It was very simple…but I'm surprised that you can't recognize your best friend when you see him!" I was shocked, "Marc! Is that really you?" The keyblade wielder nodded and smirked. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know how much trouble you've been causing with the heartless not to mention the effect it's going to have on others'?!" Marc walked around me more, "Maybe should have thought about that before you invited them to our world!" I looked at him and tilted my head, "What the hell are you talking about? I never did anything!" Marc prepared to strike me and I got defensive, "Don't lie to me! Because of you and Destiny, the heartless came and took my sister, Seriya! Thank goodness the rest of my family made it out safely. Now I have a chance to get her back by working with the heartless!" I was taken back a bit by how pissed that comment made me, "You think you're the only one with sibling problems?! Kaleb was taken by a heartless soldier right in my face and wasn't fast enough to get to him in time! I don't even know if the rest of my family was able to make it out! We are both in the same predicament with the same things hanging on the line! If we work together, we can maybe win this and get our siblings back." I calmed down and held out my hand to him, "Prove to me that you have hope that we can save our friendship and our old lives." Marc instead ran at me with the intention of striking and I had to counter with blocking and dodging. "Like you would want us to still be friends! I see the other people in different worlds you hang out with, for what reason would you push me away for them?" I side flipped and shot down some lightning causing Marc to back up and start to defend. He looked at my keyblade then into my eyes with a squint, "Why don't you side with the heartless?" I sighed and relaxed, "The heartless aren't the way to go for getting back your sister. Those little hell raisers are like a fox: Untrustworthy, non-loyal, and bound to betray you." Marc stopped attacking and opened up a shadow portal then out came a tall figure with a staff, "Can't you see boy? He doesn't want your friendship, he is only selfish and wants his brother back." I summoned the keyblade again and got defensive, "That's not true! You're lying!" I looked at the figure and scratched my head, "Who are you and why are you even here?" The lady began to laugh showing herself to be wearing a raven cloak, "I am the great Maleficent!" The figure giggled at my confusion and looked at Marc, "Prove it then…join us and the heartless." Marc looked at me and nodded a bit of a smile forming. I started to ache for what I was about to say next, "I'm sorry Marc. I'm siding with the light because it's a guarantee that I will get my brother back. I can't cross over like that and abandon everything I've worked for." Marc looked down and began to hate me, "So that's how it's going to be huh? Well fine! Who the hell needed you anyway?! Just know the next time we meet, we won't meet as friends!" I was taken aback by his sudden rage but figure it was just anger and he didn't mean it. "So long, Shadic." Marc said to me.

Marc and Maleficent went through the portal and I watched it disappear, taking my best friend with it. Emerald came out the coliseum and looked at me, "Did you find out who the guy was?" I nodded to her and pulled a picture out my pocket of me and Marc then handed it to her earning a gasp of surprise from her. I didn't say a word but looked where they were standing and stayed silent. Marc, my best friend, hates me for trying to do the same thing he is. If only he played the game to understand Maleficent like Emerald and I do. "You know we will be seeing more of him now that he knows about us." I nodded to her and looked back at the coliseum seeing that there were some minor damages. Hercules came out and announced to everyone that the tournament will be postponed until the minor damages are fixed and the arena is cleaned. I looked at emerald and instantly I knew we would be back to finish. We left the coliseum and went to the gummi ship then took off to a new world.

Just like last time, there were heartless battle ships shooting at us and we combatted back at them trying to hold our own until we found a new world. "Hey Shadic, take a look at this." I pressed a button and pulled up a picture of the world, "Hey, this is Traverse Town! Let's head in and take a look around." Emerald had nodded to me and we set a landing position in Traverse Town.

Once in, we went and looked around for any heartless that may have been tormenting the place but instead saw a man and woman with both a gun sword and shurikens, "So you must be the keyblade wielders "He" spoke of. Lets see if you are worthy for that weapon you hold dear!" They ran at us and all I could think was _We are so dead_!


	6. First Keyhole

**Shadic: We wont let them beat us  
Emerald: Yeah give them hell  
Shadic: Like I give you every day  
Emerald: No like I'm about to give you in a second**

The 2 rushed at us and began swinging their weapons causing us to dodge back. "Ok, Emerald, here's the plan: I will flank to the left then I want you to run straight down the middle." Emerald nodded and we performed my plan. We ran accordingly causing our enemies to be confused and look around for us. The girl threw the shuriken at Emerald who blocked and sent it back to them. They couldn't find a way to dodge it as hit struck them both. Seeing my chance, I went in for some combo attacks making sure to hit any weak spots or critical points. Emerald soon followed suit making the 2 knock us away and charge their weapons to a new point. They were glowing and grew a bit bigger than before especially the gun sword. With that, they ran at us and with one hit, knocked us back a couple feet. Emerald stopped moving but when I check her, she was only unconscious. I took a semi-calm sigh of relief before almost getting hit. The gun sword man ran at me trying to slash at me but I kept dodging and rolling out the way. It wasn't enough however as I went to counter attack with my keyblade but got hit with the shuriken. The last thing I remember was hitting that rock hard ground and looking up towards the night time sky before blacking out.

When I woke up, I was in a bed with Emerald next to me. When we looked at each other it was a little awkward but not too much that we made a big deal out of it. "Where are we?" I looked at Emerald who had shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me. I think we're still in Traverse Town." I began to think about this until I heard 2 more voices, "Yes you're in Traverse Town, just in a safe haven…for now." I looked at the 2 figures and recognized them as the ones we were attacking from earlier, "Hey, you're the…" One of them interrupted me, "Yes we are the ones who attacked you earlier. My name is Leon and this is Yuffie." Leon pointed to our keyblades, "We had to get the keyblades away from you or else you both would have been in a lot of trouble. Yen Sid sent you right?" I nodded and looked at Emerald. "He informed us that the heartless were tracking you through the very weapons they fear…the keyblade." I was shocked at this. The very weapon that was given to us for protection is the same thing that brings trouble to us. Yuffie walked up to us and sat down, "Yen Sid wanted us to test your strengths to see how strong you 2 are and judging by the looks of how bad we beat you, I say you may need these." Yuffie handed Emerald and I a chain with something at the end of it, "Put those on your keyblades the next time you fight and watch the magic happen." Leon cleared his throat and walked up to me, "How many keyholes have you sealed?" I looked down and shook my head, "None." He sighed and face palmed, "Well, you will soon. Do you know what started this all?" I shook my head and looked at Emerald who was talking with Yuffie about god knows what.

Leon sighed again and sat in a chair, "It goes a little something like this…many years ago, a man named Xehanort had devised a plan to forge the ultimate keyblade and unlock the power to Kingdom Hearts and eternal power and wisdom. However, things didn't go quite as planed and he ended up dying in battle at least we think. Then a couple years later, a man named Ansem performed studies on the heartless in very strict, detailed reports on his discoveries. Have you heard of Ansem or does the name spark anything for you?" I couldn't think of anything for right now but I was very interested in reading those reports in hopes of finding something that can help us fight the heartless, "You said there was a book of all the written reports on the heartless experimented on…can we see it?" Leon shrugged, "Wish I could if we had all the pages." I looked at him in confusion as he went and handed me a page, "This is the only page that we were able to find. In other words, the other pages are scattered around the other worlds." I took the page from Leon and read it to Emerald who stopped talking to hear me out, "Hey, Emerald, check this out. _A massive core of energy lay beyond the door sought by the Heartless. It may be the ultimate goal of the Heartless. But what is that energy? I have devised a hypothesis, based upon my observations of the Heartless. The Heartless feed on other's hearts, and they yearn for that energy core. That thing beyond the door must be a heart, too-the heart of this world. There is no proof, but, having felt that immense energy, I am certain. That was the heart of the world._ _The Heartless are trying to take hearts not only from all living creatures, but from the planet itself. But what do they mean to do with the heart of the world?_ " I pondered this to myself and could only come to one conclusion, "I think I know what it means." Everyone looked at me with skeptical expressions, "Now, before I go too deep into this, keep in mind that I'm going completely on a whim. I think that, Ansem had near unlocked the key to the heartless and whatever is behind the door he opened, that is the key factor to ending all of this." Everyone watched me walk around and listened to my words before slowly nodding at me. "I guess you guys will have to find the rest of the reports to figure out what it is Ansem was trying to say." Leon said to us before walking to the door, "Do you hear that?" He looked at me and Emerald and pulled out his sword again. As he did, heartless soldiers bust through the door. "Emerald get the keyblades!" I yelled to my girlfriend. I watched her run to them and throw mine to me. I caught it and began to slash at the heartless while Yuffie got behind me to back me up. Emerald rushed past me and I noticed her keyblade was now blue and a bit longer than usual. She ran with Leon and in one fell swoop, demolished the last of the heartless. We ran out the room and Leon looked at us, "Don't focus on the small fries! Find the leader and take him down!" Leon and Yuffie ran off leaving Emerald and me alone. I looked at her, "How did you change your keyblade?" She looked at me and showed me her chain, "Change your keychain." I did what I was told and was astonished when my keyblade got longer and had the face of a lion as the groves, "Wow cool." Emerald and I ran out the hotel and into the second district. From there, we ran down a set of steps and looked at a mural. I crossed my arms and looked at it, "I feel a faint power beyond this mural. Emerald looked behind us and pointed to the bell, "The mural has a picture of a bell on it. Maybe the bell itself has something to do with it. I will be right back, stay here." I nodded to her and watched her run in the direction of the bell tower. I waited for a minute before hearing the bell strike. The mural started to move and I felt the power get stronger, "Do it again, Emerald!" I heard the bell toll again and the mural moved. I was surprised to see a keyhole reveal itself.

I went to get close to the keyhole but was tackled to the ground by Emerald. When I looked behind us, a giant heartless dropped from the sky and began to attack us. "Don't let him het the keyhole!" Emerald got us up and began to run around the heartless trying to aim for his legs while I jumped around and swung at his face. The heartless broke his armor into pieces and brought them back to his body as a reversed form of himself. I looked at Emerald and had a plan, "Emerald! You have to use time stop!" She looked at me and nodded before closing her eyes and putting her keyblade in the air at the giant heartless, "Time…STOP!" The heartless froze in place and I looked at it with my keyblade pointed at it, "Lightning…STRIKE!" The big heartless armor dropped to the ground in pieces. That when we hit it again in the head at the same time. The heartless began sparking and faded away before shooting out a big heart.

Leon and Yuffie showed back up and looked at us then the mural, "Nice job! You guys found it." Leon pointed at our keyblades, "They have to be back in their original form to seal the keyhole." After hearing that, Emerald and I switched out keyblades back to normal, "Stand aside, Emerald and watch how a true keyblade wielder does it." Emerald rooled her eyes at me as I stepped up and attempted to seal the keyhole. It wouldn't work and she began to laugh at me, "Yeah you sure showed me. Stand aside, Shadic." She attempted to seal the keyhole only to have it fail as well. "This isn't right. I wonder what the prob- Woah!" Both our keyblades at the same pointed at the keyhole and shot out a beam of light. A locking sound was heard and I looked at Emerald. "I guess it would seem…we need each other more than we think. An item dropped out the keyhole and I picked it up.

 **Shadic: Its been a while I know but we're back  
Emerald: You damn right we are**


End file.
